nationbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ledgers of Baldr: 4E132-4E139
Actions The Ashelani Dominion 1+2) The queen, fascinated by these giant tentacled beasts, decides to study them closely, believing that they can be travelled inside of across and under the water's surface. (techx2) 3) The queen also continues research on the resin, noting the waterproof properties it has, being part of the goddamn point of a resin. (tech) 4) The Queen begins to send her workers digging downward, in an attempt to find more of the "wealth" the short-not-foods have spoken about. (income) Mu'lakka 1&2) Military and expansion: The chief decrees that all unassigned ships able to serve the Confederacy muster to take the island to the south, long held by tribes unwilling to join the confederation of lands. 3) Tech: Disappointed by their previous lack of success, fishermen attempt a different method; rather than salting the fish, a process most unsuccessful due to the rather pervasive lack of salt and salt mining in the Confederacy, the men attempt a new method of slowly smoking the fish over a course of several days to prevent it from rotting. 4) Tech: Sailors work harder than ever to decipher the curious designs they retrieved from the colony. Scribes are brought in to make records of discoveries and tinkers attempt to fit the gilded hull onto pre-existing ships, while others try to construct lightweight hulls capable of fitting within the gild and remaining afloat Rhiam Reich 1) -20 wealth. The Reich Completes it's training of Dire Boar. Both for Agriculture and combat. 2) The Reich creates an official navy, so that it may protect its newly minted trade fleets and its new friends. 3)-10 wealth. Eckard teaches the peasants to fight in a square formation, with walls of long spears pointing forwards. He says that staying in this formation will keep the soldiers of the Reich safe while they put down their enemies. 4)-20 wealth. Duke Adolf writes a book about his incredible journey across the seas in the dwarven language. The knowledge contained in this book will make further expansion from the Reich much easier. Stinheim Clan 1) attempts to finish researching alphabet (tech), and 2) numbers (tech). 3) Attempts to finish the shrine (culture). 4) Attempts to research mithral armor. Our dwarven elders are hard at work this season. Ignati High on a wave of expansionist successes, Chimeryx pushes north to claim the forested area stretching to the inland lake, and also along the United Tribes' southern coast to the west (2 expansions). "Totally fucking through" with statues, he decides to execute Hygh Baelric and instead commission a grand museum for Ignati and outsiders to learn about their storied past (Culture). The elders continue to study the runes, this time using new samples of text from their neighbors to help with the decyphering. Hall of the Five 1) Gojac continues speaking with the Inquirer, negotiating working on his pet project vs working on wings. All the while Gojac sharpens his splinter from the chair. He plans to use it to threaten Rucahn in the hopes that Rucahn will forget that he is immortal and long beyond feeling significant pain. (Culture) 2) Garma sees Kellus's feat with the Imperial Throne Room and is jealous. Also, she rather liked that throne room and would like to get it back if possible. Garma begins researching how to teleport other things or herself. Because WHO THE FUCK PUTS SHIT ON THE MOON FOR GARMAS SAKE. 3) Kellus is 200% done with Garma's shit. He goes into one of her animal sanctuaries and practices his elemental magic on a few of her favorite species. (Military research). 4) The Inquirer continues to converse with Gojac, convincing him to work with him on raising some of the dead Ahazuarans he knew. Gojac is such a stubborn asshole about it. (Culture) Derult The Derultians, managing to keep at their attempts to reach further out than the desert, believe that they will need larger sources of income if they will be able to expand enough to reach other civilizations. They keep trying to make the iron mines functional, and they attempt to re-open the part of their salt mines which fell into dis-repair (1, 2, 3). Finally, they decide that if they are to meet new civilizations, they must have armies capable of defending them from greater threats, o they research new armor for their raptor-riders (military, 4). Results: The Ashelani Dominion: 17, 3, 20, 10 The krakenoid has been hollowed out by your carnivorous engineers and work has begun on replicating its DNA inside underwater egg sacs. The krakens will still need a stronger exoskeleton to withstand deep sea pressures as well as the strain of 40 living Ashelani inside its stomach, but things are going according to plan (1 more success). Your resin gene is finally a success, making it easier to tunnel under the earth in search of new meats (+2 to expansion). In addition, fortifying your central hive with resin has made slippery walls that non-Ashelani can’t climb (+4 defense bonus). As for the strange “wealth” reportedly underground, the Ashelani can find nothing but gold, silver, and useless, useless gemstones. The tunnels are abandoned. The Mu’lakka Lands: 10, 15, 14, 3 No navy is recruited, your best ships being preoccupied in other parts of the world, but two beach heads are established on the nearby islands anyway, in preparation for the grand assault (+6 income). The smoking method seems to actually be working, and your sailors are fed a regimented diet of smoked fish, barrels of which fill your ship holds and storehouses (you have a permanent +1 bonus to all income from trades). Unfortunately, the strange hinges and mechanisms on the side of the gilded hull still elude your engineers, and the writing is unlike that of any civilization you have seen before—it is a language long, long dead. Rhiam Reich: 3, 13, 19, 20 Your boars are still fiercely independent and are wholeheartedly resisting your efforts to tame them with an almost human level of malevolence and cunning. A navy is raised, although it takes a while—your dwarfen shipwrights, a few of whom have visited Stinheim, are mumbling something about brewing season under their breath (-9 income). Your square formation drills are a success and your armies of conscripted peasants have become much more formidable in open combat than they were before (+2 to military rolls). Duke Adolph’s new book: “The Time is Reich: The Upside of Expansion” makes it noticeably easier to expand as common techniques for settlers are expounded upon. In addition, you get a +1 culture bonus because the book unites your people in their vision of a powerful Reich. Stinheim: 5, 15, 19, 16 The alphabet makes no progress this year, but King Baldr Stinheim, furious with the lack of initiative on the part of his dwarfs, has temporarily banned brewing season until such time as he sees fit. The initiative for standardized ledgers and mathematics has finally come to fruition, and your engineers find their jobs much easier (+2 to all rolls involving engineering). The shrine to King Baldr is finally completed (+2 culture). Mithral armor, meanwhile is finally completed, the dwarfish smiths showing their immense propensity for smithing crapstone (+2 military). The Ignati Tribes: 15, 15, 9, 6 Both expansions are successes, and the Ignati tribes under Chimeryx now control the entirety of the Great Forest as well as some of the ash wastes and the coastal plains (+6 income) (+6 income). As your explorers push northward out of the forest, they find themselves staring into a great blue lake of immense size (you can name it since you discovered it), and beyond that, a large mountain range stretches off into the distance. The ledger reading “Found a museum and also execute that fucker Hygh Baelric” is comically mistranslated by Chymerix’s secretary as “Let Hygh Baelric found the new museum, you fucker.” The galleries open next year with a new exhibition on “the raw, primal, disgusting mannerisms and customs of filthy dwarfs.” Work on the staff, unsurprisingly, makes no progress, although your scribes have located ancient texts in a similar language, which, according to scholars, is called Old Ahazuaran. The Halls of the Five: 2, 1, 14, 14 Gojac’s fingers are bloody, ragged things as work on the shiv has continued for the past two years (no progess). With one hand wedged painfully behind his back, The Creator continues crafting the weapon, and slowly enchanting it with hair-thin strands of hatred. This shiv, he realizes, if enchanted with enough powerful magic, could cut the ethereal bonds that hold him to the chair, and maybe even kill a god, or at least provide an upper hand against one. Gojac has never poured so much magic into something so small before. As far as Garma’s research goes, she has learned how to teleport, but she has inadvertently teleported herself into the vaccum of space. All further attempts to get back home seem to get her more and more lost, so she resolves to just float there for however long it takes for her to find her planet once again, or maybe, a similar planet (-5 to your next 2 research rolls because she isn’t there). Kellus’s research has provided you with firebears. Firebears are as cool and needlessly dangerous as they sound (+2 to military rolls). Gojac, desperate to distract Rucahn’s attention from his shiv crafting, has raised Ruchan’s daughter from the dead (you get to name her). She is a sad, lonely pile of flesh and bones with empty eyes, who crouches next to her father like an animal. However, she is helping him be less of a prick (+1 culture). The Inquirer appreciates the gesture, and also doesn’t want to give away that he knows about the shiv. The shiv, like all things, is just another factor in his plan, a plan that he has already forseen. Derult: 3, 14, 11, 17 Your robots now have a small supply of iron ore that they have painstakingly filtered from the hot silt at the base of the mountainside (+3 income), but your salt mines are still corroding your men and haven’t been restored to their full profitability. Your riders, though, can now afford to outfit themselves in rudimentary iron armor that protects them a lot more (although they were made of metal to start)(+2 to military rolls). A clockwork man, maybe a former soldier—wearing a long black trenchcoat covered in sand—emerged from the desert recently, his logic interface visibly clogged with sand and rust. He says he is an individual. He says the Rust has made him unique. What’s more, he says he has hopes and dreams and thoughts and feelings—all provided by the Rust. The Rust is not to be feared, he says, it is a natural progression in the Derultian state of life, and that all things, eventually, will be one with the Rust. He has taken a name (you get to name him), an unusual statement, and has scratched off his model number. Your people seem to ignore him—his message doesn’t make any sense. Category:The Ledgers of Baldr